1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to medical training devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for use in teaching proper Heimlich or Abdominal Thrust maneuver technique.
2. Description of Related Art
The effectiveness of teaching aids for medical procedures is undisputed. CPR training, for example, regularly uses both adult- and child-size dummies to teach proper technique. To date, however, no simple or inexpensive method has been developed to teach the proper technique for the Heimlich or Abdominal Thrust maneuver. Trainees are usually forced to practice on themselves using improper methods, and, as a result, are often unable to provide the requisite force necessary to dislodge an obstructing object from a choking person.